


Invisible String

by Catcat85



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Actor Blaine Anderson, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teacher Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: This is in the Perfectly Imperfect verse. It falls in between Chapter 17 and Epilogue.Kurt takes Blaine to visit his favorite park he used to go to as a teen and he reminiscent about how he used to fantasize about Blaine.This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138658
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Invisible String

“This is a beautiful park.” Blaine says as he looks around the serenity of greenery that surrounds them. 

“I used to come here a lot when I was in high school.” Kurt replies with a wistful look on his face. “I didn’t have many friends, and I would just come here to sit on the grass under one of these giant trees and read.” 

Blaine pulls his fiancé closer to him before wrapping his arm around him protectively. Kurt had told him about the school bullies he had to deal with. Even though he had a perfect home life, his school life was nowhere near perfect. Blaine looks at the man Kurt is now, and can’t help but feel proud of him for being resilient and how he overcame all the hardship he went through. 

“Let me guess... you were reading Oscar Wilde, or Tolstoy... or Shakespeare.” 

Kurt chuckles. “Yes... but I was also reading Vogue, and GQ, and Out.” He then smiles fondly before looking at Blaine. “I bought every single magazine, that had you on the cover.” He admits shyly. “One of my favorites was the issue of Out magazine with you on the cover. Do you remember that one?” 

Blaine thinks back to that time. He was still a fresh face in Hollywood. It was a big deal to have landed a cover story for Out magazine. “Yes, I do.” 

“They called you, **The New Kid On The Block** , and those pictures of you in that magazine!” Kurt says a little breathlessly as his cheeks turn pink from blushing. “ _God!_ You were so hot.” 

Blaine feels his pulse quicken and desire begins to grow in the pit of his stomach. He’s not ashamed to admit that it turns him on immensely to know that teenage Kurt Hummel had sexual fantasies about him. 

He leans into capture Kurt’s lips in a searing kiss. “Did I get you off, darling?” He asks when they pull away, his voice deep with passion. 

“You have no idea how many times!” Kurt admits in a breathless voice. 

“Here?” Blaine raises his eyebrow gesturing to his surroundings. 

Kurt scoffs and rolls his eyes before hitting him playfully. “ _Who do you think I am?_ Of course, not in public!” 

Blaine chuckles as they continue to walk, arms wrapped around each other. “Alright.” 

“It’s crazy though. I would come to this park and read, but I was also hoping that I would meet someone special here. Someone who is like me, and who understands me. My Prince Charming. You know, like a meet-cute sort of way.” Kurt says with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Blaine frowns slightly. “Sorry, our meeting was nowhere near meet-cute.” 

Kurt chuckles light-heartedly. “Well, it kind of was since I didn’t know you were going to be kidnapping me at gunpoint when we first met. I thought you were a nice guy who helped me fixed my tire.” 

“You could always see the good side of things.” Blaine replies before kissing his temple. “That is why I love you so much.” 

Kurt smiles widely. “I love you, too.” He tightens his arm around Blaine’s waist. “But yeah, even though I was hoping to meet my Prince Charming then, I’m glad I didn’t.” 

“Really?” 

Kurt nods as he wonders. “Time is a curious thing, isn’t it?” 

Blaine stares at him with curiosity. 

“I just needed to wait... to find you. I didn’t know it then, since there were no clues or compass that would lead me to you. I mean, if you had told teenage Kurt Hummel that he would be engaged to be married to a movie star, Blaine Anderson, he wouldn’t have believed you.” Kurt says with a shake of his head. 

“But then, as I was daydreaming under these trees, hoping to meet my Prince Charming, I was also reading magazine articles about you and fantasizing about being with you.” Kurt continues before looking back at Blaine. “It’s just... it’s so pretty to think now that all along, there was some invisible string that was tying you to me.” 

“Like... we were always meant to meet and fall in love.” Blaine states, his eyes warm like honey as he looks at the love of his life. 

“Yeah...” Kurt breathes out the word softly. When Blaine stares at him like this, he finds it hard to form words in his brain. “Like, how I decided to stop at that diner that morning for a cup of coffee, and how you chose my car to stuck a nail in the tire, so you ccould charm your way into getting a ride.” 

Blaine chuckles and bumps his hip against Kurt’s, making him giggle. 

“I was pulled to you even before I ever met you,” Kurt tells him softly, “by a string that pulled me out of all the wrong arms and right into that rest stop on that fateful day. To meet you.” 

“I’m so glad it was you.” Blaine tells him before they stop under one of the giant trees, and he pulls Kurt into his arms as he leans back against the tree bark. 

“Me too.” 

Blaine reaches up to gently cups Kurt’s face in his palm. “You know, you don’t have to fantasize about being with me now. Wanna make out and make teenage Kurt jealous?” 

Kurt tilts his head back and laugh, exposing his flawless skin on his neck, making Blaine want to lean in to suck on the porcelain skin. 

“You’re ridiculous!” 

“Ridiculously in love.” Blaine replies before attaching his lips to Kurt’s neck, just below his jaw, making him gasp and lose his balance. Blaine tightens his arms around Kurt to steady him. 

They spend the next few minutes completely lost in each other as they enjoy a beautiful early summer day in Lima, Ohio. Being with Kurt and visiting Kurt’s family for a few days after filming for _La La Land_ wrapped up, has been the highlight of Blaine’s time off so far. The next day, he will be heading out to a camping trip with Burt and Finn, while Kurt flies back to New York to begin teaching summer music classes. Once the camping trip is over, Blaine is going to New York to spend two weeks with Kurt before having to fly back to LA for his next movie. Then, Kurt will be moving to LA at the end of the summer, so he can begin his new teaching job at the school in LA at the beginning of the school year. 

It’s a busy schedule, but he’s trying to get the next movie done before their wedding in November. He can’t wait for their forever to start. 

Until then, he will just enjoy every minute he can with his Angel, who came into his life at a time when he had nothing to live for. Now, because of him, Blaine has _everything._

He would forever be grateful for that _invisible string_ , that pulled Kurt into his life. 

_Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire_  
_Chains around my demons, wool to brave the seasons_  
_One single thread of gold tied me to you._

\---------------------

-Song credit: Invisible String by Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I guess I just couldn't say goodbye to this story. I was planning on participating in the KlaineCCValentines2021, but wasn't sure if I was going to be able to since I hadn't finished writing Perfectly Imperfect yet. Then, I finished it and finished posting it last week, so it all worked out.  
> I'm not sure if all the upcoming stories will be in this verse, but if the prompt happens to fit with the story line, then I will continue to add new one shots in this verse.  
> Thank you again for all the love you gave to Perfectly Imperfect. I am forever grateful!  
> Let me know what you think of this fluffy one shot.  
> I'm a big fan of Taylor, so today's song choice was perfect!
> 
> tumblr @catcat-85


End file.
